


mine

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: im only writing fucking poetry because you liked poetry but you pretended like you didnt because i dont know? poetrys not embarrassing? doesn't matter anyway. im writing poetry for a dead guy so what do i know.





	mine

you were meant to be my pawn.

the guy who took my punches 

and made sure the dickhead who tried me got worse

 

you were meant to be my loyal dog.

and stay by my side always.

fighting twats, eating all of my food even though i put fucking name sticky labels on the tubs

 

you were meant to be nothing.

the fucking teenager in my head keeps telling me that you meant something special

the teenager in my head reckons im in love with you.

 

or was. what fucking ever. 


End file.
